


Take a Break

by thewckingsupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression, De-Aged, De-Aged Sam Winchester, De-aging, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Hurt Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewckingsupernatural/pseuds/thewckingsupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of the apocalypse, Sam gets cursed by a witch, but the fact that they had already killed the witch leads them to think it's something more powerful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Supernatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural/gifts).



**Hii my name is addie, and this is my first fic, so please disregard any mistakes or the fact that the plot isn't perfect I hope you enjoy:)**

**As usual, all characters belong to CW and Eric Kirpike.**

* * *

Sam and Dean were working a case in North Dakota. Satisfied with ganking yet another witch, they were headed for the local bar, fairly close to the motel they were staying in.

 The impala seemed to be humming along to the sound of one of Dean's Led Zeppelin tapes playing out of the beaten speakers. Sam turned down the music. "Now that that's taken care of,"he gestured towards the back of the car. "got anything new on Lilith?" he asked, not expecting yes for an answer, but wanting to break the awkward silence between them.

 Dean took his eyes of the road to look at his brother. "Nah..not really. But look, we've got Bobby on it too. We'll figure it out, alright?" He looked back at the road. "I promise, but right now, I need a drink." They pulled into the parking lot

Sam nodded, he didn't quite understand Dean's lack of urgency, but he decided to confide in his older brother. He stepped out of the passenger door, and walked alongside his brother "Maybe we do deserve a break."

* * *

 

 Once they got back to the ramshackle motel they were staying at, Sam called the first shower. 

 Dean flopped down on his bed, cringing at the squeaking springs. He reached for the remote on the bedside table and started to flip through the channels. Settling on a show, he began to run his temples, realizing the reality of the situation. They were in the middle of the damned apocalypse, and they had no idea where Lilith was.

"Dr Sexy M.D.? Are you fucking kidding me Dean?" Sam stood in the doorway of the bathroom cracking up. Dean jumped, slightly suprised out of his thoughts. 

 Dean turned off the TV "Whatever." He turned around in his bed and pulled up the sheets. "Just turn off the damned lights." He muffled into his pillow.

 Sam did as told and got into his own bed "and get some sleep." He heard from the other bed.

* * *

 

 Dean was having a great dream, Busty Asian Beauties was becoming a reality. His favorite model waltzed into the room and said "Dean wake up!"

 "What? He questioned. He heard it again in a much more high pitched, squeaky voice. Dean felt a small shake and then opened his eyes.

 Nothing prepared him for what he saw. A kid, no older than five stood by his bed. He looked over to Sam's empty bed, and back to the kid in front of him. "Son of a bitch." He said, rubbing his forehead with his palms. The kid was none other than Sam, recognizable by his big, round, blue-green eyes and his shaggy mop of curls. "Why us?"

 "You mean why ME?" Sam stressed the 'me'. For Dean was the one who usually fired the witch up with his snarky remarks, so why would it be him in this situation?

 Dean shrugged and nodded in agreement with his now, much younger brother. He did have a point.

"Are you gonna talk?" Sam asked, impatient with his brother's awkward silence.

"No-I mean yeah.." Dean stuttered. He realized that he was still sitting it his bed. "Dude, this is just..weird." The older Winchester sputtered, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

 Sam rolled his eyes, "What are we supposed to do?" He grew his hands in the air in distress. Dean hated to admit it, but his brother was adorable, and seeing Sam's adult mannerisms in a toddler's body made it all the better. 

 "Okay...so I think it's safe to say that it was the witch?" Dean said "We did kill the bitch so it  must be more than just a spell." He answered himself.

 "Well that's just great." Sam scoffed and crossed his arms. "Why would she turn me into a kid?"

"I have no idea." Dean replied, standing up, and realizing how short his brother was. Maybe three feet? "All I know is that we are going to Bobby's." He looked at Sam's 'night gown' that was his shirt, "and the store."


	2. The Trip to Bobby's

**Hey!! Sorry for not updating for a while, school has been giving me a lot of shit lately, as have the people there too. I also forgot my writing journal at school so I am writing this on memorization and tea. I hope you enjoy this chapter:)**

* * *

 

  "Do we have to go to Bobby's? Sam sighed. 

  Dean looked up from his phone which he was already punching Bobby's number into. "Why? Is someone embarrassed?" 

  "Shut up Dean. If you were in this situation, you'd be the same exact way." Yeah, he loved Bobby like a father, but did they really have to go to him in every situation? Okay, yeah, he was embarrassed, and he knew Dean wasn't going to make it any easier for him, hence being in this body, he was already waiting for Dean's teasing. 

  "Still calling." Dean said in a overly enthusiastic tone. 

  "Dean!" Sam tried to grab the phone from his brother's hand.

  Dean walked into the bathroom, still, being chased by Sam, and closed the door. He finished typing in the number and waited for an answer on the other line.

* * *

 

  "What'd you boys get yourselves into this time?" Bobby answered.

  "Well, I'm doing awesome Bobby! How are you?" Dean responded sarcastically. That was when pounding started on the other side of the door. He held the phone to his chest "Cut it out Sam!".

  "Dean? What was that?"

  "Uh...that's our problem. Look we aren't that far out, maybe a few hours, you think we could stop by?" 

  "Yeah, but when you idjits get here, you got a hell lot of explaining to do." 

  "I know, Bobby. See ya soon"

  "Yep."

* * *

 

  He opened the door to see Sam slumped against the opposite door."What was that about?" he folded his arms.

  Sam shrugged. 

  Dean shook his head slightly, "We're going to Bobby's, Get ready. I want to get there by two." He walked into the other room and began to pack his duffel bag.

  "What am I supposed to do?" Sam thought. He didn't say it because he knew Dean was already aggravated at him for making the scene while he was on the phone. He walked over to his bag full of way too big clothes and zipped it. There really wasn't anything else left for him to do, considering nothing was going to fit him.

  Dean didn't give Sam the chance to try to grab his bag and swooped down to grab it from the chair, he knew Sam would rather walk barefoot across the pavement than be held by his older brother, so he let him be, and walked to the door.

  Sam followed his brother to the door, processing the fact that Dean didn't even let him grab his own bag. He was treating him like a literal child, yeah, he looked like one, but he was still the same sarcastic Stanford educated twenty-four year old on the inside. He walked across the pavement to the car, "Better than being held by Dean" he thought. At least he is saving his pride.

* * *

 

  About an hour later, Dean pulled off the highway to a Walmart. Sam had fallen asleep within the first twenty minutes of the ride, he tried not to wake him up as he reached down for him in the passenger seat. After successfully lifting his sleeping brother out of the car, he walked towards the store.

  He hoped Sam wouldn't wake up, because if he was to wake up in a shopping cart, the younger Winchester would definitely get his payback. Deciding that he didn't want to piss Sam off more, he got him pretty basic clothes, jeans, a few solid colored shirts, joggers, tennis shoes, under-roos, and socks. The most acceptable pajamas were blue footie's with red firetrucks scattered all over them...great. Now, since he didn't want to get CPA called on him, he walked over to the car seats. 

  "Dean?" Sam woke up. Dean must've jinxed himself.  Sam rubbed his eyes, which made him look even more childish. "Where are we?" he asked, and then looked what he was sitting in, then behind him to the cart of clothes, now the aisle that was lined with car seats. "What the fuck?" he raised his voice, making a middle aged woman in the aisle look over disdainfully. Dean looked over, half embarrassed, half apologetically.  

  "Sam, your in the body of a four year-old, you best not be swearing like a sailor. Act the part." Dean whispered. 

  "Dean, your getting me a car seat. I'm a little confused here." Sam sputtered.

  "Can't blame me for not wanting a call from the CPA." Dean said, "Besides, I'll get a you a big boy one, how does that sound?"

  "Dean..." Sam said, in a tone that was trying to sound intimidating. 

* * *

 

  After much fighting, and debate, Dean made it to the car after paying for the items. Now, his next challenge was putting this together,  he grabbed the cardboard box out of the cart, earning a dirty look from Sam who was standing beside the cart.

  "Thanks for the cooperation, Sam" Dean said sarcastically. "Go get changed." he pointed to the back seat.

  "What was I supposed to do? And it's not like I want this thing to be put together anyways." Sam shrugged and reached for the bag beside him.

  Putting the seat together turned out to pretty easy, there was really only two parts, the seat itself, and a back rest. For Dean, it was a victory, but for Sam, it was torture for the next two hours. Dean placed it in the back seat, and gave Sam the look that he wasn't going to put up with any bull shit. 

 

* * *

 

  In the end, Dean got his was, but Sam, again, fell asleep with in the first half hour, before they got on the highway, they did make one last stop to a drive through on the way out of town.

  They were now about an hour out, Dean looked back to Sam through the mirror. His head was tilted upward, but leaning toward the window. He looked so innocent, when he was four years old, he hadn't known what it mean't to kill, our to hunt, he looked so pure. "We'll fix this little brother.' he thought aloud.

* * *

  Bobby had been fixing the house for his boys all day, they had been up and all over for the past few months, so he was pretty excited. He finished up cleaning, and put lunch in the oven. He looked outside at the porch, and decided to grab a lore book, and a beer and headed outside to wait for the brothers.

  Sure enough, about a half an hour later, the impala pulled into the driveway.

   Dean stepped outside of the car and nodded at him, but Sam didn't step out of his respected passenger side door,instead Dean walked to the rear door behind him and opened the door.

  Bobby walked to the car, now thinking that Sam had gotten hurt, but Dean reached in to grab a sleeping toddler that was none other than Sam. "Is this the alcohol?" Bobby thought. Even for them, this was just weird.

  "Hiya Bobby" Dean said, expecting a flood of questions.

 

 

 

  

  

 

 


	3. "No Chick Flick Moments" My Ass

**Hey guys! I hope you had a great mother's day weekend! I figured I would sit down and type up my new chapter today, since I don't have homework. Speaking of which, the school year is dwindling down, and I should be getting more opportunities to write and upload, even more so in the summer. Also, big thanks to those who have left comments! I really appreciate them, if you guys have any requests, please tell me:) Lastly, because I have not uploaded since last Wednesday, last week's episode was amazing, it was probably one of my favorites to be honest. And of course...THE SAMULET! That ending made me cry, Rob is such a good singer and I've started to listen to Louden Swain this past week. Anyways, lets get to the story:) -Addie**

* * *

  Bobby's mouth hung open at the sight of his boys, Dean was cradling his sleeping, normally six foot brother against his chest.

  "Well, this is our problem. Dean walked toward him, timidly smiling.

  The older man snapped out of his state of confusion and gestured toward the door. "Come inside boy, you got a hell lot of explaining to do." 

  Dean followed Bobby into the house. As Bobby walked into the kitchen, Dean set Sam down on the leather couch in the living room. He draped a nearby woolen blanket over the boy. The couch seemed to swallow the kid. He took one last glance at his sleeping brother and turned around to meet Bobby in the kitchen, but he nearly knocked into the older man, as he was right behind him.

  "Sorry, Bobby" Dean grunted.

  "S'alright, son" Bobby replied, offering Dean a beer. 

  Dean accepted the bottle with a nod as they walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

  "So, how'd this happen?" Bobby nodded toward the other room and sipped his drink.

  "It was a pick up hunt in North Dakota, I mean we were just passing through, really. I may have pissed her off a bit-"

  Bobby raised his brows, "A bit?"

  "Alright, a lot, but that's beside the point." he shrugged, "We ganked her, came back to the motel with a few scratches, but woke up this morning to a cranky pint sized Sam."

  "So he's still...Sam?"

  "Yeah, and he ain't taking it too well," Dean shrugged. "But who would?"

  "That scene over the phone didn't sound like a Stanford educated boy."

  "I mean obviously he's gonna have a higher voice, you can't blame him"

  Bobby took off his baseball cap and scratched the back of his neck. "That's not what I was talking about, I mean that maybe he is retaining the emotions of a four year old. You know, screaming, the shit fit, hell he never sleeps at night, let alone during the day, maybe his body is just incapable of the grown-up mind."

  The younger man nodded in agreement and took a sip of his drink. "Alright, well I don't want to know what's gonna happen if that's the case. Looks like we gotta pull out the books, huh?" he sunk back in his seat.

  That was when Sam woke up in the other room.

  He took a moment to adjust, realizing where he was, and the fact that he was still three feet tall. The room showed that the evening had come upon them, he heard his brother's voice from the kitchen. He stepped off of the couch, and timidly walked toward the kitchen doorway. 

  "Looks like we gotta pull out the books, huh?" he heard Dean say. Great. 

  Sam shifted, causing a creak among the floorboard. The older Winchester shifted his vision to the doorway.

  "Good morning sunshine!" Dean said sarcastically. 

  The boy cringed to himself and walked into the room.

  "Hey kid." Bobby said to Sam

  Sam climbed into the chair next to Dean and grunted. "Hiya, Bobby"

  There was an awkward silence between the three of them for a good thirty seconds. Sam silently cursed himself for one, intruding their conversation, and two, being in this state. 

  "Well, I'm gonna go get the books." the older man rose to his feet and walked out of the room as if he were in sweet death's release. He knew that there was some kind of tension between the boys and he figured that it would be best for them to figure it out.`

  Dean turned to Sam, who was sitting on his knees to clear the table top. "How you feelin'?" he asked his younger brother.

  "Small." Sam replied dully.

  The older brother clasped his hands together in an overly enthusiastic way, "Alrighty then." he then crossed his arms over his chest. "I know your pissed about this whole situation, Sammy, and if it helps, then, go ahead and blame me. I promise that I will fix this." he ruffled the child's hair.

  Ignoring his brother's cringe worthy action, he nodded "Thanks Dean. I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass today.".

  "It's all good. Nothing I haven't dealt with before. Hug it out? " Dean asked.

  Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was going soft. "Yeah." he concluded, and leaned over towards his brother who pulled him into his arms.

  "I got the goods." Bobby said from the hallway, he stopped at the door to see that his boys had come to agreement. "Shall we save the chick flick moments for later?" He raised his eyebrow and smirked

* * *

**I'm sorry for the shortness, next chapter will definitely be longer, and I already have something planned:) I hope you enjoyed.**

     

  

  

  

   

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the false information that I was going to upload yesterday. I thought I would be able to but I lost track of time, and I had to go to a Prom. I have been working on this chapter for a while, I mean't to upload last week, and I typed it all up but when I finished and pressed the publish button, my computer decided to freeze on me...Yay. SO, I did write a new and improved chapter for you guys this week. But anyways, I hope to get on a schedule for updates for at least twice a week. On the 28th I will be leaving for a school trip and coming home on the 30th, and I get out of school a few days later on the 2nd. So I will be making a schedule soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

 Bobby dropped the books in a pile of the middle of the table.

 Dean collected himself and took a book off of the top, he saw Sam practically laying over the table, so he grabbed him a book too.

 Twenty minutes into reading, Dean stood up. "I'm hungry he stated.

 The older man didn't even look up from the page. "Lucky for you, I got some chicken marinating in the fridge. I'll put it in in a few minutes."

 Sam was actually becoming really bored, and rather disinterested in reading at the moment. All of the words seemed to jumble up, he understood them, but it was getting harder and harder to pay attention. He hoped it was just the fact that he was tired, but he wasn't going to let himself fall asleep again.

 About a half an hour later, Sam was still hanging in there. It was also getting harder and harder for him to keep his eyes open. Bobby was just about finished with preparing dinner. Dean was staring contently at the computer screen.

 Night had fallen. Bobby placed the plates in front of the boys, and sat down at the head of the square table with his own plate.

 "Thanks Bobby." Sam said.

 Bobby nodded, "Your welcome, kid."

 Dean had already dug into his food, they rarely ever had home cooked meals, and Bobby made some good food, so that was a plus too.

 Sam ate his meal to the best of his ability. He conquered both the potatoes and corn first, feeling guilty that he barely ate half of both servings. But, it was the chicken that was his biggest challenge. He took both his knife and fork in hand and went at it. His small fingers proved to be clumsy. The knife just wouldn't stay in his hand, he didn't even make a cut into the meat.

 The older Winchester pulled at his brother's plate without warning and began to cut the , meat into small pieces. Sam felt his face turn a bright shade of fuchsia in embarrassment at his predicament. His head dropped to down to his lap. If he couldn't cut through his own meal, how was he going to take on the vicious tasks of hunting?

 Dean slid the plate back towards Sam without another word and went back to his plate.

 Sam fell asleep immediately after he finished eating. Dean picked him up from his seat, being extremely careful not to wake him. If Sam saw what Dean was doing, be probably would kill Dean in his sleep.

 He set him down on one of the beds in the room they called theirs. Because he didn't want to have a replay of the morning before, he ignored the footie pajamas and dressed him in the joggers and a t shirt instead. After he tucked his brother in, he paused at the door to take one last glance at Sam. "Just like the old days." he thought before walking back downstairs.

 Bobby had just finished doing the dishes when Dean arrived back in the kitchen. "Thanks for the help, Bobby. I know it's short notice and all."

 The older man sat down across from the older Winchester like earlier. "It's no problem, son. It's nice to have you boys around.'

 The rest of the night brought another round of drinks, more research, and small talk. Around ten, Bobby called it quits for the night. "Alright Dean, I'm gonna hit the hay. You probably should too, it's been a long day."

 Dean looked up from his-Sam's laptop and nodded "I will soon, Bobby."

 Bobby nodded and walked down the hall to his room.

 When he disappeared into the shadows, Dean went back to the research. The bits of information he found had no relevant connection. There was the possibility that it was a spell, but how would it last after they ganked her?

 He sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was about twelve now. Figuring that it was just about time to go get his three hours, he shut the laptop and shuffled upstairs.

 The room was dimly lit by the bathroom across the hall. Dean looked upon his brother's shadowed features, his face was relaxed, his mouth was curled into an ever so little smile that made him look even more innocent. He resisted the urge to cuddle him, but he knew it was just his same hard brother on the inside, so he didn't dare to risk it.

 He lay down on the bed next to Sam's, the bed creaked back in response. The deja vu really kicked in as he kept his eyes on his brother. He looked back upon the times when John would be gone for days on end. Sam was his only responsibility back then, but these days, sometimes it felt like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. However, Sam was still his priority, and until his brother was taller than him again, he was going to put his priorities first. 

 At this point, his eyelids felt more like weights, eventually, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 Less than an hour later, Dean was jolted awake by a shrieking scream. He looked to the other bed to see Sam shaking in his sleep. In less than a second, he was at his brother's side. 

 Dean's first instinct was to shake him awake, Sammy, wake up!". He shook his brothers thin shoulders, Sam continued screaming, sweat shimmered on his face.

 "He's having a night terror, Dean." the older Winchester looked up to see Bobby standing in the doorway. "His body must be having a hard  time processing his adult mind and memories." He walked to Dean's side.

  "How do I get him out of it?" Dean clenched his jaw.

  "First of all, shaking him isn't gonna do him any better, it'll just frighten him more. It will, however, help if you sit him up a bit, it's best to get him as calm as possible." Dean couldn't help but wonder how Bobby was so experienced with these types of things but he did as he was told. He slid behind Sam's back and let the tense body rest on his chest.

 After ten minutes, the screaming de-intensified into whimpers until the boy made no sound. Eventually, his body became limp again and Dean felt his breathing return to a normal beat. However, he never went back to his own bed, he couldn't let Sam slip into another one those in the same night. 

 Dean knew he was going to take a beating for it in the morning from his brother, but right now, he didn't care.

 

* * *

 The early morning sun shined through the curtained window. Sam squinted at the brightness due to his early morning eyesight. He began to sit up to close the curtains further but was stopped by a large arm-Dean's arm. What he feared would happen, happened, Dean was going soft on him. He squirmed out of the sleeping Dean's grip. Instead of closing the curtains, he walked down stairs.

 The floor was bare cold under his bare feet, the down stairs was silent, not even the floor boards of the old house creaked under him. He was surprised that no one had been awake, he looked at the clock in the living room. 5:56.  _Well that explains it._

At Bobby's, they always slept in late. He clicked on the small television set sitting against the wall on a long coffee table. Deciding that he would just wait for the older men to wake, Sam sat back on the couch which he had napped on the night before. He covered himself in the same woolen blanket, and fell back asleep to the voice of a female newscaster.

 

 

 

 


End file.
